1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for removing trapped air in emphysematous lungs, and more particularly, to systems and methods for removing trapped air in emphysematous hyperinflated lungs by bypassing non-patent airways via a conduit through the outer pleural layer of the lung to a containment/trap device. The present invention also relates to a collateral ventilation bypass system that utilizes the trachea for expelling trapped air rather than a containment/trap device. The present invention also relates to a device and methodology to assist in pulmonary decompression. The present invention also relates to systems and methods for chemical pleurodesis.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a result of studies that date back to the 1930's and particularly studies conducted in the 1960's and early 1970's, it has been determined that long-term continuous oxygen therapy is beneficial in the treatment of hypoxemic patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. In other words, a patient's life and quality of life can be improved by providing a constant supplemental supply of oxygen to the patient's lungs.
However, with the desire to contain medical costs, there is a growing concern that the additional cost of providing continuous oxygen therapy for chronic lung disease will create an excessive increase in the annual cost of oxygen therapy. Thus, it is desirable that oxygen therapy, when provided, be as cost effective as possible.
The standard treatment for patients requiring supplemental oxygen is still to deliver oxygen from an oxygen source by means of a nasal cannula. Such treatment, however, requires a large amount of oxygen, which is wasteful and can cause soreness and irritation to the nose, as well as being potentially aggravating. Other undesirable effects have also been reported. Various other medical approaches which have been proposed to help reduce the cost of continuous oxygen therapy have been studied.
Various devices and methods have been devised for performing emergency cricothyroidotomies and for providing a tracheotomy tube so that a patient whose airway is otherwise blocked may continue to breath. Such devices are generally intended only for use with a patient who is not breathing spontaneously and are not suitable for the long term treatment of chronic lung disease. Typically, such devices are installed by puncturing the skin to create a hole into the cricoid membrane of the larynx above the trachea into which a relatively large curved tracheotomy tube is inserted. As previously described, the use of such tubes has been restricted medically to emergency situations where the patient would otherwise suffocate due to the blockage of the airway. Such emergency tracheotomy tubes are not suitable for long term therapy after the airway blockage is removed.
Other devices which have been found satisfactory for emergency or ventilator use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 953,922 to Rogers; 2,873,742 to Shelden; 3,384,087 to Brummelkamp; 3,511,243 to Toy; 3,556,103 to Calhoun; 2,991,787 to Shelden, et al; 3,688,773 to Weiss; 3,817,250 to Weiss, et al.; and 3,916,903 to Pozzi.
Although tracheotomy tubes are satisfactory for their intended purpose, they are not intended for chronic usage by outpatients as a means for delivering supplemental oxygen to spontaneously breathing patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Such tracheotomy tubes are generally designed so as to provide the total air supply to the patient for a relatively short period of time. The tracheotomy tubes are generally of rigid or semi-rigid construction and of caliber ranging from 2.5 mm outside diameter in infants to 15 mm outside diameter in adults. They are normally inserted in an operating room as a surgical procedure or during emergency situations, through the crico-thyroid membrane where the tissue is less vascular and the possibility of bleeding is reduced. These devices are intended to permit passage of air in both directions until normal breathing has been restored by other means.
Another type of tracheotomy tube is disclosed in Jacobs, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,682,166 and 3,788,326. The catheter described therein is placed over 14 or 16 gauge needle and inserted through the crico-thyroid membrane for supplying air or oxygen and vacuum on an emergency basis to restore the breathing of a non-breathing patient. The air or oxygen is supplied at 30 to 100 psi for inflation and deflation of the patient's lungs. The Jacobs catheter, like the other tracheotomy tubes previously used, is not suitable for long term outpatient use, and could not easily be adapted to such use.
Due to the limited functionality of tracheotomy tubes, transtracheal catheters have been proposed and used for long term supplemental oxygen therapy. For example the small diameter transtracheal catheter (16 gauge) developed by Dr. Henry J. Heimlich (described in THE ANNALS OF OTOLOGY, RHINOLOGY & LARYNGOLOGY, November-December 1982; Respiratory Rehabilitation with Transtracheal Oxygen System) has been used by the insertion of a relatively large cutting needle (14 gauge) into the trachea at the mid-point between the cricothyroid membrane and the sternal notch. This catheter size can supply oxygen up to about 3 liters per minute at low pressures, such as 2 psi which may be insufficient for patients who require higher flow rates. It does not, however, lend itself to outpatient use and maintenance, such as periodic removal and cleaning, primarily because the connector between the catheter and the oxygen supply hose is adjacent and against the anterior portion of the trachea and cannot be easily seen and manipulated by the patient. Furthermore, the catheter is not provided with positive means to protect against kinking or collapsing which would prevent its effective use on an outpatient basis. Such a feature is not only desirable but necessary for long term outpatient and home care use. Also, because of its structure, i.e. only one exit opening, the oxygen from the catheter is directed straight down the trachea toward the bifurcation between the bronchi. Because of the normal anatomy of the bronchi wherein the left bronchus is at a more acute angle to the trachea than the right bronchus, more of the oxygen from that catheter tends to be directed into the right bronchus rather than being directed or mixed for more equal utilization by both bronchi. Also, as structured, the oxygen can strike the carina, resulting in an undesirable tickling sensation and cough. In addition, in such devices, if a substantial portion of the oxygen is directed against the back wall of the trachea causing erosion of the mucosa in this area which may cause chapping and bleeding. Overall, because of the limited output from the device, it may not operate to supply sufficient supplemental oxygen when the patient is exercising or otherwise quite active or has severe disease.
Diseases associated with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease include chronic bronchitis and emphysema. One aspect of an emphysematous lung is that the communicating flow of air between neighboring air sacs is much more prevalent as compared to healthy lungs. This phenomenon is known as collateral ventilation. Another aspect of an emphysematous lung is that air cannot be expelled from the native airways due to the loss of tissue elastic recoil and radial support of the airways. Essentially, the loss of elastic recoil of the lung tissue contributes to the inability of individuals to exhale completely. The loss of radial support of the airways also allows a collapsing phenomenon to occur during the expiratory phase of breathing. This collapsing phenomenon also intensifies the inability for individuals to exhale completely. As the inability to exhale completely increases, residual volume in the lungs also increases. This then causes the lung to establish in a hyperinflated state where an individual can only take short shallow breaths. Essentially, air is not effectively expelled and stale air accumulates in the lungs. Once the stale air accumulates in the lungs, the individual is deprived of oxygen.
Currently, treatments for chronic obstructive pulmonary disease include bronchodilating drugs, oxygen therapy as described above, and lung volume reduction surgery. Bronchodilating drugs only work on a percentage of patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and generally only provides short term relief. Oxygen therapy is impractical for the reasons described above, and lung volume reduction surgery is an extremely traumatic procedure that involves removing part of the lung. The long term benefits of lung volume reduction surgery are not fully known.
Accordingly, there exists a need for increasing the expiratory flow from an individual suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. In addition, there exists a need for a minimally invasive means for removing trapped air from the lung or lungs that would allow healthy lung tissue to better ventilate.